


Возраст

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, hirasava



Series: Драбблы R - NC-21 [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, top!Q, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava





	Возраст

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Age](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633003) by [rae_aaah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_aaah/pseuds/rae_aaah). 



Кью молод. Настолько, что заставляет Джеймса ощущать себя старым, измученным, словно умирающий в пустыне от жажды и жары. Кью — это оазис, к которому он стремится. Лицо Кью по-прежнему мальчишеское, гладкое и не тронутое временем, стрессом или страхом — не то что резкие черты лица агента 007 в зеркале.

Кью все еще улыбается из-за всяких глупостей: шуточек в интернете или мрачных галстуков Джеймса, тщательно подобранных по текстуре. Джеймса больше не радует ничего. В него стреляли, вонзали ножи, его закатывали под и швыряли на машины, лодки и живых людей бесчисленное количество раз. Но боль — старый недруг, и укусы Кью остаются почти незаметными, как и растягивающие его внутри пальцы.

Кью — жаждущий и нетерпеливый, а Джеймс — опытный и сдержанный. Он зарывается руками в удивительно густые волосы, отстраняет Кью от своего члена и подталкивает его выше на кровати.

Мальчишка подчиняется, и вскоре на дорогих простынях Джеймса распластана худая долговязая фигура. Кожа Кью резко контрастирует с шикарным темно-бордовым одеялом.

Ублажать мужчину совсем не то, что ублажать женщину: гораздо менее утомительно и намного проще, но так же приятно. Джеймс не прожил бы так долго, не учись он на опыте уединенных гостиничных номеров во всех уголках мира.

— Позволь мне научить тебя, — говорит Джеймс, двигаясь неспешно. Он касается мягкой кожи внутренней поверхности бедер Кью, легко проводит ногтями, а затем вдруг резко впивается пальцами и подтягивает стройное тело ближе. Он касается губами чувствительной складки у бедра, и мальчишка восхитительно захлебывается громким вздохом, выгибая спину и сжимая пальцами простыни.

После этого Джеймс перестает ощущать время.

Больше всего на свете он хочет сейчас иметь больше времени — и времени не на то, чтобы увидеть ещё больше смерти. И не на то, чтобы снова вступить в бой во имя служения короне. Он хочет времени ради самого времени; времени на то, чтобы насладиться тёплыми объятиями своего квартимейстера и снова поверить в завтрашний день.


End file.
